


Florence on Floor 2

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [37]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Jemma & Lincoln + “It’s only four in the morning. The night is still young.”
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell & Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Florence on Floor 2

Getting the night shift was the worst. The hospital could often get rather eerie at night and the more superstitious would probably believe that it was when the ghosts that haunted the building would roam about the place. Jemma didn’t believe in such things, but her best friend Lincoln thought otherwise.

“There are mysteries about the world we don’t yet understand,” he said, leaning over the nurse’s station desk with his eyebrows raised up to his hairline. 

“Yes,” Jemma agreed. She tapped her file into order, “but there are scientific explanations to all those mysteries. We just don’t have them completely figured out yet either.”

“So, ghosts could have a scientific backing,” he argued.

“There is no evidence that proves the existence of ghosts, Dr. Campbell.”

As Jemma began to walk towards the ICU, Lincoln jogged to catch up to her. They were both a little bleary eyed from being on call that night, but he was surprisingly energetic for being awake the early hours of the morning.

“So you don’t believe in Florence on floor two?” he said once he had caught up to her.

“I believe she might have existed, but not as a phantom figure who wandered the halls looking for pudding cups.”

“Well, we’re headed to floor two, are we not? Perhaps we’ll see her tonight.”

Jemma rolled her eyes as they entered the elevator. “You’ve been saying that every night shift for three years now.”

“Your point?” 

“My point is that your evidence doesn’t support your claim.”

Lincoln grinned at her. “Well, tonight I might find my evidence. After all, it’s only four in the morning. The night is still young.”

Jemma shoved him the moment they walked out onto level two, sending him toppling into a rolling dinner cart. He caught himself, but sent a try flying into the air. And right at their feet landed a cup of chocolate pudding. 

“Well, Jemma,” Lincoln said, picking up the pudding. “I’d like an apology.”

Instead, Jemma just once again gave him a shove. 


End file.
